Keep Me Hanging On
by cherry.flavored.papous
Summary: Ren can't handle everything Kyoko has been doing to him. Nor can he suppress his feelings anymore. Bad summary. Somewhat fluffy. Songfic. RenxKyoko T to be safe


Yeaaah another skip beat fic! I missed this. I really did. The first handle I've had on playing Ren I believe. and the next time you see me write with them, it'll probably be a chapter fic. It's hard to write about them without it being horrendously long because of their stupid complex relationship. Fun though. Gods I love them together. xD

I obviously don't own the characters. Otherwise they would have been together a lot sooner.

Skip beat (c) Nakamura

Lyrics So contagious (C) Acceptance

* * *

"Tsuruga-san pay attention!" The small girl in front of him said loudly, waving her petite hand in front of his face. Dutifully he snapped his attention back to her, his gentlemanly smile pulling at his lips.

"My apologies Mogami-san. Please, start again from the beginning." A pout slid across her lips, staring up at him as if he had absolutely no right to even as her to do such a thing. "Nevermind. You have a shoot to go to in a few minutes anyways." Ren said quickly, waving his hand, before looking up at her with his smile. "Maybe you would like to come over for dinner to discuss it later?" He asked, tilting his head in what he hoped would be an innocent manner. The girl laughed, nodding her head.

"That sounds wonderful Tsuruga-san. I'll drop past the store first so I can make the dinner." Though just as he was about to open his mouth to argue, Kyoko happily skipped off in another direction. With a sigh, he looked at his own watch, noticing he was late as well.

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected_  
_And I can tell I've been moving in so slow_  
_Don't let it throw you off too far_  
_Cause I'll be running right behind you_

Sauntering up to Yashiro, he grasped the piece of paper from his hand, looking at it. "Reviews of my performance in Dark Moon?" He asked, looking at his manager, who nodded.

"President Lory wanted you to stop by for some more reviews, ones he said he couldn't give to me. Ren what's going on?" He asked, looking at the taller actor, who laughed quietly with a shrug. Most likely it was about Cain and Setsu, though the only ones to know about that were himself, Kyoko, the president, and his hair stylist Jelly. "He also said to cancel all your plans, he had something better for you to be doing today." Ren raised an eyebrow, waving goodbye to Yashiro. It looked like he was going to be seeing Kyoko sooner than he thought.

Not that he particularly had a problem with that. With a secret grin to himself, he slid into his car driving to LME.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
__To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
__You're the only one I would take a shot on  
__Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

"Took you long enough." Lory commented, gesturing over to Jelly's chair where Kyoko sat, already dressing as Setsu. "Mogami-san has already been here for a while now. She's almost done." Ren frowned, looking over at the girl, who was obviously estatic to be putting on make up again.

"Why didn't you call me?" The actor returned with a frown, turning to look at him. The president, however, was prancing off to his office to get their next assignment, completely ignoring them. Taking the slip of paper from him, Ren raised an eyebrow scanning through it.

"You two are to spend the night together as Cain and Setsu until your drama tomorrow." Lory stated, looking between the two of them. "What you do, I don't care. Just stay in your charater." He said as Ren was tossed into the chair, being changed by Jelly into the lethal looking Cain. Great. Spending another night with Mogami-san dressed provacitvely parading around and hanging on him. Ren let out a low sigh, getting scolded by Jelly for doing so. He could do this. With a hard resloution to behave, Ren looked up at Mogami-san as she walked out in her outfit.

_Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
__Cause I believe in loving you at first sight  
__I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..  
__To take a hold of you_

He took a moment, just staring at her. Her short leather shorts curved around her like a second skin, highlighting the fishnets down her thighs to her knee high boots, ending in a three inch heel. The boots, he noticed, were laced in the front, but had small, thin silver chains criss crossing down the front. Slowly gazing back up to her top, she had a dark red camisole that laced down her clevage, stopping with the end of the shirt by her middrift. Her stomach piercing had a small set of cherries hanging from it, with small green chains dangling from the top to the bottom of the cherries.

Ren swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away as he felt his resolution flying out the window.

Kyoko frowned, looking over at him. "You don't like it do you?" She asked, tilting her head with a sad look in her eyes. She had agreed to do this for him after all, and the way he was staring, he obviously didn't like it.

"N-No... It looks nice." Ren said finally, standing out of the chair to get dressed. Why did she always do that to him? Render him speechless, then act like she didn't know what she was doing. What she was doing ito/i him. Oh gods...he was going to need every ounce of acting ability he had.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
__To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
__You're the only one I would take a shot on  
__Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

He picked up his tight fitting shirt, also pulling on his leather pants, tying his boots, as well as his trench coat. Not nearly as provacative as his sister, thankfully. Ren didn't think he'd be able to handle anything if he was scantily clad as well. Taking another breath, he walked out, attempting to pull on his Cain persona.

"Niiii-saaaan." Setsu giggled, reaching over and wrapping her arms around him. "Let's go~ I'm hungry!" She whined loudly, looking up at him. The man frowned slightly. He couldn't have his sister hungry, that just wasn't how it worked. Putting an arm firmly around her waist, he steered her towards the door and taking her to the nearest resteraunt, which happened to be a ramen noodle stand.

Ordering two bowls, he steered his sister to a booth, walking over to pay for the bowls. Faintly, he heard someone trying to pick a girl up, from Setsu's direction. He paid silently, keeping an ear out for his sister. "Only if you get my most importaint person to agree." He heard her cool voice state, hearing another squeak, this time from the male as they looked in his direction. He looked over with a meanacing glare, sitting by his sister.

"Can I help you?" He growled, watching the man run away like a little girl. Setsu laughed, eating her food rather quickly.

"Come on Nii-san, let's go home."

_Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
__Come to think of it, I'm aching  
__On account of my transgression..  
__Will you welcome this confession?_

Ren sat, watching her swagger around the apartment as if she owned the place. He found his eyes trained to her bottom as she swaggered, watching her hips swing back and forth in a rather tantalizing motion. Ahhh this girl was going to be the death of him. Leaning his head back against the back of his chair, he reached a hand up, rubbing his eyes.

The image, however was burned to the back of his eyelids, and no amount of rubbing would take it away. She honestly had no idea. Kyoko simply found him as a mentor. Not a man. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes, seeing her stare at him. "What's the matter?" She asked, watching him stand up and walk over to her. "Nii-san...?" She asked, stepping back as he walked towards her.

Stopping suddenly, Kyoko found herself with her back to the wall. "N-Nii-san..?" she asked, watching him reach out and grasp her hand. Taking them, he forced her wrists above her head, taking no mind as he leaned forward. "Cain?" She said, beginning to panic as Kyoko began to seep through Setsu's character. "Ren!" She squealed, wiggling against his grasp.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)_  
_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
__You're the only one I would take a shot on  
__Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

"Who's Ren, Setsu?" Cain asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is there someone you aren't telling your brother about?" He was being mean, this he knew, but for some reason he really didn't care.

"T-Tsuruga-saaaaaaaan this isn't funny!" Kyoko squealed, still trying to free herself. She knew Ren was strong, but she didn't think he was this strong. "I-I mean...Sorry Cain nii-san." Setsu said finally, looking over at him. "I'm not sure who that was. Just a name I rather like I suppose." Setsu said innocently, pushing her body towards the other's to lean against him. It was something Setsu would do after all...

Setsu as she may have been now, all Ren could think about was her previous squealing and pushing against him. Mnnh Gods... Once again throwing all abandon out the window, Ren leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. He felt the girl freeze against him, Kyoko coming back with full force as she wiggled, whimpering softly.

After a few more moments, she relaxed, even kissing him back. A moment longer and Ren broke the kiss, frowning slightly. "Sorry..." He said finally, looking at the breathless girl against him. "I couldn't help it." He said finally, brushing a hand through her hair.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
__To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
__You're the only one I would take a shot on  
__Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

Looking up at him Kyoko blinked, before laughing quietly. "Couldn't help it? Cain nii-san, how could you even say that? I'm your sister, of course you love me." She said, scrambling for Setsu.

"No Kyoko." Ren said, all traces of Cain gone from his face. "Not Cain. Ren." She looked up at him. Unsure for a moment, before hesitantly rocking up on her toes, kissing his lips once more.

"Okay then.." She murmured softly against his lips. "Ren..."

* * *

Well there you go. Sorry if it's kind of confusing. I wasn't really focusing on it for some reason. I couldn't. Anyways, Read please, and reviews are lovely.


End file.
